(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a conveyor for substrates or substrate carriers for transporting printed circuit boards.
(2) Prior Art
In the art of machines for automatically placing electronic components on printed circuit boards, it is desirable to provide a mechanism for automatically handling the boards. Devices of this type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,772,062, 3,808,662, 4,209,898, 4,274,529 and 4,283,847. It is desirable to control the rate of travel of the board or substrate or substrate carrier while being conveyed or transported to and from the assembly machine. This can best be accomplished by having the board or substrate only in contact with the moving parts of the board handling conveyor.